A Different Kind of Destiny
by LoisLane1006
Summary: Sami realizes that maybe someone else (not Brandon) is her soulmate. A Lumi story.


A Different Kind of Destiny  
By: Theresa Bennett  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Days or any of the characters on it.  
  
Author's Note: I am a HUGE Lumi fan. Lucas and Sami are definitely soul mates. I love how they are always fighting. This is one couple who actually should be a couple. (I'm NOT a Broe fan or a Victor-Nicole fan. No offense to anyone out there who is a fan.) Also, I don't hate Brandon Walker but I hate that he has feelings for Lexie Carver.  
  
Lucas and Sami are the couple who love to hate each other. I think they deeply love each other but can't admit it to themselves. Also, they are Will's parents so they share that bond. Sami and Lucas used to be best friends. That friendship had the potential to blossom into a deep, meaningful love. Unfortunately, the writers had other ideas. Anyway, this is how it should happen.  
  
Summary: It just came out that Sami switched the paternity test results.after Brandon did. They discover Abe really is the father. Sami and Brandon decide to part ways after everything that has happened. However, Sami is heartbroken with everything that has happened. Will Lucas be there to pick up the pieces? Read on to find out!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sami: Belle, can you believe it? I'm getting married today!!  
  
Belle: I know. I'm so happy for you, sis.  
  
Sami: Thanks. Everything has to be just right. Where in the world is Jennifer? Abby was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. If she's not here then I have no flower girl!  
  
Belle: Relax! Jen called and said they're running just a few minutes late.  
  
Sami: Oh, I am SOO nervous.  
  
Belle: Yeah. No Kidding!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at the wedding.  
  
The wedding march has just stopped as Sami approaches Brandon.  
  
Minister: If anyone here has reason that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony.speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Eugenia: I can't do this anymore! Sami switched Lexie's paternity results to make Abe appear to be the father of her baby.  
  
Sami: Eugenia?!  
  
Eugenia: Sorry Sami, but I had to do the right thing.  
  
Everyone starts talking at once. Abe looks at Lexie hurt. Lexie looks incredulously at Eugenia.  
  
Brandon: I'm not the father.  
  
Sami: What? But.I saw the results.  
  
Brandon: No, Samantha. What you saw were the results I had changed.  
  
Sami looks stunned.  
  
Lexie: How dare you? Both of you!!! This is my baby and neither of you had any right to change my test results!  
  
Marlena: Lexie is right, Sami. I'm very disappointed in you.  
  
Brandon: Can we just get on with this?  
  
Sami: I don't believe you. Do you really think I'm going to marry you after all this?  
  
Brandon: Samantha, what.?  
  
Sami: You kept assuring me that I was the woman you loved. You said that you didn't love Lexie. Clearly, that isn't true because if it was you wouldn't have changed the paternity test results to make it seem as if YOU were her baby's father!  
  
Brandon: You changed the results, too.  
  
Sami: Yeah. I did. I felt it was the only way to keep you in my life.  
  
Brandon: Why are you always manipulating people?  
  
Sami: Because I'm afraid.  
  
Brandon: Of what?  
  
Sami's eyes lock on Lucas.  
  
Sami: A long time ago, someone broke my heart. I've never fully recovered.  
  
Brandon follows her gaze.  
  
Brandon: Oh, don't even go into that.  
  
Sami: What?  
  
Brandon: That sob story about how Lucas abandoned you when you needed him most. I mean come on, Samantha can you really blame him?  
  
Tears filled Sami's eyes and she ran out of the chapel and into her dressing room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at Sami's Apartment.  
  
Roman: Honey, Brandon's here for his stuff.  
  
Sami: Daddy, tell him I'll mail it to him.  
  
Roman: Pumpkin.?  
  
Sami: Oh, all right.  
  
Later.  
  
DING-DONG!!!!!!  
  
Sami opens the door to find Lucas standing there.  
  
Sami: Where's Will?  
  
Lucas: Nice to see you too, Sami. He's with your mother.  
  
Sami: So, did you come to gloat?  
  
Lucas: No. May I.come in?  
  
Sami: I suppose. So, why did you come?  
  
Lucas: To say I'm sorry.  
  
Sami: For what?  
  
Lucas: For abandoning you all those years ago.  
  
Sami: Don't be. I mean we obviously weren't in a relationship. It's not like you had an obligation.  
  
Lucas: I promised I'd always be there and I broke that promise. I'm sorry.  
  
Sami: Thank you. I'm sorry, too. For not telling you Will was yours.  
  
Lucas: It's in the past. I forgive you.  
  
Sami: I didn't ask for your forgiveness.  
  
Lucas: Can you go five minutes without being mean to me?  
  
Sami: No. You infuriate me. You annoy me. You.  
  
She was cut off as Lucas couldn't stand it any more and finally kissed her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
